Fliqpy's New Life
by Animalia1428
Summary: Lorsque, par une belle journée ensoleillée, Flippy demande à un stupide génie de le débarrasser de son alter-ego, le génie commet la pire des erreurs. A quoi ressemble la nouvelle vie de Fliqpy, maintenant qu'il possède sa propre enveloppe corporelle ? Rating : T. Certains chapitres auront peut-être un rating plus élevé.


**Voici le prologue de ma Fanfiction "Happy Tree Friends"? J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Avant de commencer, j'aimerais mettre au clair deux-trois trucs ...**

**1: Pendant toute la Fanfic (sauf le prologue), Flippy et Fliqpy seront séparés.  
2: Il y aura probablement des pairings. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à du FlippyXFliqpy, ni à du FlippyXFlaky.  
3: Attention : le langage grossier, le gore, la violence et les allusions au sexe seront au rendez-vous...**

**Disclaimer : Happy Tree Friends appartient à Mondo Media.**

* * *

Tout commença lors d'une journée magnifiquement ensoleillée et douce, comme il en avait tant à Happy Tree Town. Les oiseaux poussaient avec joie leurs mélodies joyeuses. La plupart des Happy Tree Friends étaient sortis de chez eux pour se promener ou aller jouer avec leurs amis. Beaucoup étaient au parc, désertant les rues colorées de la tristement célèbre petite ville isolée du reste du monde. C'était beau de voir tous ces petits animaux jouer avec insouciance malgré tous les malheurs qui survenaient quotidiennement ici-là...

L'un de ces malheurs, justement, était sur le point de sortir de chez lui. Flippy, l'ours au pelage vert pomme, se trouvait devant sa porte d'entrée et s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre ses amis à l'aire de jeu. Comme toujours, il était vêtu de son uniforme militaire qu'il conservait depuis qu'il était revenu de la guerre du Vietnam en 1975. La chaleur de la journée l'avait poussé à retrousser les manches de sa veste.

Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, puis s'arrêta, hésitant. Chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter sa maison, une boule d'angoisse venait se former dans son estomac. À chaque fois, il se demandait si ses vêtements seraient toujours propres lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, et non pas couverts de sang. Car il ne sortait pas seul : il était constamment accompagné (ou plutôt suivi) de son alter ego maléfique, Fliqpy. Il savait que ce dernier, contrairement à lui, était tout excité à l'idée de sortir et n'attendait qu'une chose : que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, rappelle la guerre à Flippy. Il pourrait alors prendre le contrôle de son corps et massacrer toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois auparavant. Cent trente-trois, c'est le nombre de meurtres atroces que ce fou avait commis sans que Flippy ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il avait bien essayé de se soigner, notamment en allant consulter le Dr. Lumpy, mais les séances chez l'élan s'étaient toutes avérées inefficaces. Il avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il devrait supporter ce fardeau durant toute son existence.

« Alors, t'ouvres la porte, oui ou merde ? »

Flippy serra les dents et ferma les yeux un instant. Ne pas s'énerver, c'était la meilleure et seule chose à faire, car c'était tout ce qu'attendait Fliqpy. Flippy se tourna lentement vers son alter ego adossé contre le mur du hall d'entrée, bras croisés dans une attitude nonchalante. Le fait qu'il puisse désormais le voir était la seule chose qui avait changée depuis que Flippy avait consulté Lumpy. Désormais, il pouvait avoir une vue magnifique sur les yeux verdâtres et le sourire carnassier de son alter ego. Plusieurs cicatrices, souvenirs de la guerre, venaient compléter son terrifiant portrait. Heureusement pour les autres, seul Flippy pouvait le voir et entendre ses propos vulgaires et agressifs.

« Promets-moi de ne faire de mal à personne, lui intima Flippy sur un ton sérieux.  
\- Enfin, Flippy, tu me connais : je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne peux pas tenir, ricana son alter ego.  
\- Je suis sérieux, Fliqpy. Ça fait presque deux semaines que je n'ose plus sortir d'ici à cause de ce que tu as fait la dernière fois.-Bah quoi ? C'était un magnifique massacre. Tu aurais vraiment dû voir ça quand j'ai crevé l'œil de Disco Bear avec les piquants de Flaky…  
\- Tais-toi, Fliqpy ! hurla Flippy en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. J'ai horreur que tu me détailles tes abominations.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. »

Flippy retira ses mains de ses oreilles et soupira longuement, exaspéré. L'ours n'était pas une personne violente par nature, mais il y avait des moments où il avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment envie de battre comme plâtre ce sadique. Mais la carrure imposante de Fliqpy l'en dissuadait. D'autant plus qu'il gardait toujours sur lui un couteau Bowie. Alors Flippy se contenta, comme toujours, d'encaisser ses paroles.

« Je veux juste sortir d'ici et voir mes amis, reprit plus calmement Flippy. Je t'en supplie : ne fais rien. Je ferais absolument tout ce que tu voudras si tu me laisses tranquille.  
\- Inutile de me supplier, Flippy. Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher : je suis littéralement une machine à tuer. Le meurtre est une drogue, pour moi. »

* * *

Flippy s'était finalement décidé à sortir de chez lui. Il avait peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait, mais rester enfermé chez lui le rendait malade. Il avait besoin de voir du monde. Et puis, s'il faisait bien attention, peut-être qu'il ne « disjoncterait » pas, comme le disent si bien les autres . Pour que Fliqpy puisse prendre le contrôle de son corps, il fallait que quelque chose vienne réveiller son stress posttraumatique. Or, si rien ne lui rappelait la guerre, Flippy serait la seule personne à laquelle Fliqpy pourrait s'en prendre.

Il atteignit rapidement le grand parc où s'étaient rassemblés ses amis. Sur la pelouse se trouvaient plusieurs Happy Tree Friends. Giggles et sa meilleure amie Petunia pique-niquaient en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi et en ignorant Disco Bear qui tentait lamentablement de les séduire. Nutty dégustait une énorme barbe-à-papa en gloussant de plaisir tandis que Sniffles lui conseillait de faire attention à sa consommation de sucreries. Pop aidait son fils Cub à faire un château dans le bac à sable.

À peine arrivé, Flippy vit pleins de têtes se tourner vers lui. Certains, notamment Flaky, semblaient un peu nerveux en le voyant, étant conscient de sa condition mentale. Mais d'autres étaient vraiment heureux de le revoir.

« Hey, Flippy ! le salua Cuddles avec joie. Ça fait un bon moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu. On commençait à s'inquiéter.  
\- On se demandait si on allait te revoir un jour, ajouta gentiment Toothy. Ça fait du bien de te revoir.  
\- Vraiment ? sourit Flippy. Merci, c'est gentil de votre part.  
\- Allez, viens nous rejoindre ! » lança Lumpy.

Flippy sourit encore plus et fit un pas vers le groupe, se sentant déjà un peu mieux que lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui.

« Oooh, comme c'est mignon, l'arrêta la voix grave et rauque de Fliqpy. Ce serait vraiment dommage si quelqu'un transformait ce tableau idyllique en boucherie.  
\- Ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'au meurtre ? marmonna Flippy, agacé.  
\- Euh… Flippy ? À qui tu parles ? »

Le militaire porta soudainement son attention sur Giggles. Elle et Petunia le regardaient avec un air étonné. Une fois de plus, Flippy avait oublié que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir, ni entendre Fliqpy. Il venait donc de passer pour un fou qui parlait tout seul.

« Hum… A moi-même…je pense, hésita-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.  
\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda la moufette.  
\- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ecoutez : je vais aller me promener un peu, puis je viendrais peut-être jouer avec vous. J'ai vraiment besoin de marcher un peu.  
\- On comprend, Flippy, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Toothy. Vas-y, ça te fera du bien. »

Flippy s'éloigna de ses amis d'un pas pressé avec un sourire factice sur son visage. Le sourire se fana lorsqu'il fut assez loin d'eux. Il marchait rapidement, les mains dans les poches, trahissant son agacement.

« Mais pourquoi t'es parti ? demanda Fliqpy sur un ton ironiquement déçu. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser.  
\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu « t'amuses », justement ! rétorqua Flippy de manière agressive. J'en ai vraiment ma claque de toi et de ta folie. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est tuer !  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je les tue ? Ils reviendront demain, de toute manière.  
\- Ecoute… fit Flippy en se tournant vers Fliqpy. Je sais que tu ne saisis pas très bien l'intérêt de l'amitié, mais moi, si. J'aime passer du temps avec mes amis et jouer avec eux. Pas découvrir leurs cadavres déchiquetés par un cinglé comme toi ! T'es juste bon à enfermer ! Aïe ! Hey ! »

Flippy passa une main sur son crâne, là où Fliqpy venait de lui coller une bonne tape. Les deux commençaient à vraiment s'énerver, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

« Parle-moi sur un autre ton, petit con, gronda Fliqpy. Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi si tu as pu revenir du Vietnam en un seul morceau.  
\- Et bien j'aurais préféré mourir là bas plutôt que de me retrouver avec toi ! »

Flippy avait terminé sa phrase avec une voix trop aigüe à son goût. Il savait que si ça continuait, il allait pleurer et que Fliqpy en profiterait pour être encore plus cruel avec lui. Il accéléra donc le pas. Fliqpy ne fit rien, ne dit rien. Il était satisfait de lui, tout simplement. Et il faillit rire lorsque Flippy, qui ne regardait pas où il allait, trébucha sur un objet et manqua de s'étaler par terre. Mais il se retint et s'approcha de lui.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Tu demandes aux gens si ça va, maintenant ?  
\- Tu aurais préféré que je me foute de ta gueule ? Parce que je peux le faire, si c'est le cas.  
\- Non, merci… Et oui, ça va. J'ai juste trébuché sur cette…lampe de chevet ? »

La partie inférieure de la lampe était à moitié ensevelie sous de la terre et de la poussière, mais son abat-jour rouge bordeaux était bien visible. Curieux, Flippy se pencha et la ramassa pour mieux l'étudier.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fabrique ici ? s'étonna le gentil ours.  
\- On s'en fout, répondit spontanément le méchant.  
\- Elle est plutôt pas mal, ajouta Flippy sans prêter attention aux remarques de son alter-ego. Elle ferait bien, dans ma chambre. Il faut juste retirer toute cette poussière. »

Sur ces mots, Flippy se servit d'un pan de sa veste militaire pour ôter la saleté qui recouvrait le bas de la lampe. Seulement, à ce moment-là, une chose étrange se produisit. La lampe se mit à s'agiter toute seule. Surpris, Flippy la lâcha. Fliqpy regardait la lampe se mouvoir avec stupeur. L'abat-jour tomba et une fumée bleuâtre, qui évoqua à Fliqpy la fumée d'un fumigène, s'échappa de la partie inférieure. Une silhouette se forma petit à petit dans la fumée, jusqu'à donner…

Une version orientale de Lumpy sapé comme le génie d'Aladin ? Sérieux ? Flippy et Fliqpy en restèrent bouche bée. Puis ils se rappelèrent que tout était possible à Happy Tree Town.

« Bonjour, je suis le génie de cette lampe, dit majestueusement l'élan bleu. J'y dormais depuis des années et tu m'as tiré de mon profond sommeil. Pour t'en remercier, je vais t'accorder un vœu. Un seul, alors choisi-le bien. »

Flippy resta un moment sans parler. Était-il en train de rêver ou… ?

« Demande-lui un nouvel hélicoptère ! suggéra Fliqpy. Pour remplacer le mien que tu as explosé contre la maison de Cuddles, la fois passée. »

Flippy tourna la tête vers son alter ego et su immédiatement quel souhait il aimerait voir exaucé. C'était une chose tellement évidente. Il reporta son attention vers le génie avec un enthousiasme que Fliqpy ne lui connaissait pas.

« Débarrasse-moi de mon alter ego ! »

Les yeux de Fliqpy s'écarquillèrent et la colère se peignit sur son visage. Comment osait-il demander ça ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois au Vietnam !

« Quoi ?! s'indigna Fliqpy, furieux.  
\- Que ton vœu soit exaucé » conclut le génie.

Le génie claqua des doigts avant de s'évaporer. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, Fliqpy ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis plus de quarante ans : de la peur. La peur de mourir. Instinctivement, il plaça ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger de ce qui était censé le faire disparaître. Mais voyant que rien n'arrivait, il baissa sa garde. Lui et Flippy regardèrent tout autour d'eux, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose se passe, mais rien. Finalement, leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules.

« Bon… Pas de bol pour toi, Flippy : je suis toujours là ! s'exclama Fliqpy.  
\- Mais… comment c'est possible ?  
\- Ce génie était aussi con que notre Lumpy, voilà comment c'est possible. Bon, allez, lâche cette foutue lampe. On ne va pas rester plantés là toute la journée. »

Flippy soupira tristement. Il avait été persuadé qu'il pourrait enfin vivre paisiblement. Du moins, un peu plus paisiblement. Mais non. Ce fut un faux espoir. Il laissa tomber la lampe et deux ours se remirent à avancer. Ils finirent par arriver à un croisement et, en voulant tourner à droite, ils tombèrent sur Lifty et Shifty qui arrivaient dans le sens inverse en discutant. Lorsque les deux ratons laveurs relevèrent la tête, Flippy voulut les saluer poliment, mais s'étonna de les voir se figer d'un coup. Leurs yeux s'emplirent d'horreur et ils commencèrent à trembler.

« M-Mais…comment c'est possible ? réussit à marmonner l'aîné.  
\- Hein ? De quoi parles-tu, Shifty ? s'étonna Flippy.  
\- De lui ! »

Shifty pointa Fliqpy du doigt. Soudain, pris de panique, les deux voleurs s'enfuirent en courant. Les deux ours se regardèrent l'un l'autre, stupéfaits, et comprirent enfin.

« Je n'y crois pas, dit Flippy. Cet idiot de génie nous…nous a séparés !  
\- Ouais. C'est… C'est putain de génial ! s'exclama Fliqpy. Maintenant, je n'aurais plus à attendre que tu disjoncte pour tuer ! Je peux tuer quand je veux ! D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais tout de suite aller rejoindre tes petits amis pour « jouer » avec eux.  
\- Non ! paniqua Flippy. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça.  
\- Inutile de me supplier, mauviette. Je peux même m'en prendre à toi, désormais. »

Flippy déglutit et maudit ce stupide génie. Fliqpy vit la peur dans ses yeux et se mit à ricaner sadiquement.

« Je vais même commencer tout de suite. »

Flippy n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le poing de Fliqpy le frappa au visage avec une puissance phénoménale, le faisant crier de surprise et de douleur et l'envoyant au tapis. Il se retrouva étalé dans la boue, sonné, le nez en sang. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fliqpy s'avancer et se pencher vers lui. Il put voir qu'il avait déjà sorti son couteau Bowie.

« Ça, petit bâtard, c'est pour avoir essayé de te débarrasser de moi. Je t'achèverais plus tard. Là, je vais aller commettre un joli massacre bien sanglant, comme je les aime. Tu pensais que je te rendais la vie difficile ? Elle va se transformer en enfer ! »

Sur ses mots, il s'élança vers les autres Happy Tree Friends en riant à grands éclats. Très vite, des hurlements se mêlèrent à son rire.


End file.
